Antes de Setembro
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [Cap5 Lua Crescente][TL,HH][Continuação de Wake Me Up When September Ends] Por que filho de peixe, peixinho é. Ou quase.E Por que a Música Não pode parar,não é,Lily?[Péssima em sumários][Sem Beta]
1. Bom Dia

"Bom dia, Evans"- Tentei nos meus últimos instantes de esperança.

"Bom dia , Potter"- Não entendi o por que do seu sorriso e da piscadela. Almofadinhas veio logo atrás dela, me deu um beijo de zueira na bochecha e depois correu para encontro com a Lily, dando um beijo nela. Deixei meu queixo cair até meus pés, até que Emylle, uma das amigas dela, que também é minha, veio em minha direção.

Seus cabelos loiros reluzindo na luz, seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente, ela veio até mim e me deu um abraço

"Te explico depois o que aconteceu, vem!"- Ela me puxou para o salão principal. Aquilo estava muito estranho. Emylle era namorada do Aluado faz muito tempo, e ela nunca tinha sido atirada assim.

* * *

"Bom dia, Mione"- Disse sorrindo quando vi ela descendo as escadas, ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

"Bom dia, Potter"- Disse ela sorrindo cinicamente e saiu correndo. Rony veio logo atrás dele, me deu um pedala amigável e saiu atrás dela novamente, só parando para se beijarem. Eu fiquei muito vermelho, quase quebrando o lápis que eu estava segurando.

Foi quando chegou Lilian. Uma amiga minha que é Metaformaga. Hoje ela estava com cabelos loiros esvoassantes, e olhos verdes mel, alegremente pulando, ela vem até mim e vira os olhos.

"Te explico tudo depois, vamos tomar café" –Disse ela me dando um cafuné e me puxando para o salão principal.

* * *

"O que está acontecendo?"- Perguntei para Gabriella, minha prima, na hora do café.

"Fa Flifly,"- Ela engoliu o que estava comendo -" A Lily , Resolveu aceitar o pedido do idiota do Black e agora os dois são namorados"- Disse ela com raiva no final. Eu sempre soube que ela gostava do Sirius.

"Com certeza está fazendo isso pra botar ciúme em você"- Disse Emy apontando o garfo pra mim

"Er...falando em namoro"- Eu já com raiva do Black -" Er...Sabe, acabei ficando sem par pro baile desse ano e..."- Gaby me parou

"Eu que não vou com você, vai pegar mal pro meu lado..."- Então olhei para Emy, que estava vermelha e estava concentrada no seu prato.

* * *

"O que está acontecendo?"- Perguntei Para Hellen, minha irmã Gêmea mais velha

"bugasdajd Mygasigaone"- Ela engoliu o pão que tinha colocado inteiro na boca-" A Mione, Resolveu aceitar o pedido do idiota do Weasley e agora os dois são namorados"- Disse ela com uma pitada(muito grande) de raiva. Ah, eu sempre soube que a Hell gostava do Ronald.

"Er...Falando em namoro.."- Eu _realmente _tinha esquecido esse detalhe do baile- "Sabe...Por mais incrivel que pareça"- Olhei com raiva pelo canto do olho, Ginevra e Draco se agarrando num outro canto da mesa- "Eu fiquei sem par pro baile e..."- Hellen me parou bruscamente

"Olha, eu também estou, mais não estou tão desesperada pra ir com você...Sabe...Vai pegar mal pro meu lado..."- Daí ela deu um sorriso cínico e Maroto digno de Sirius Black e mirou Lilian, que estava olhando para a parede, com os cabelos e o rosto vermelho.

* * *

Eu, Emylle Andershe, estava andando calma e alegremente hoje de manhã no salão cormunal, quando vi meu melhor amigo em perigo. Horas, é claro que estava em perigo...A pessoa que ele gosta mais do que ele próprio estava se agarrando com o seu melhor amigo.

Claro, eu já fui namorada dele, uma vez...SÓ UMA VEZ! Agora eu estou com o Remus. E eu AMO ele. Mais vamos admitir que eu nunca vou superar Ter perdido o Tiago pela Lily. Mais continuando...

Fui ajudar a pobre alma a se encontrar com seu guru. A Gabriella, minha melhor amiga e prima dele.

Só que eu não contava de Ter que ir com ele para o maldito baile dos Marotos esse ano. Culpa de quem? Da Liza. Elizabet Shadon. Ela é legal. Fofoqueira mais legal. Só que acho que a partir de agora, ela não é mais uma malfeitora.

* * *

Eu, Lilian Paralarli, Estava descendo as escadas nesta manhã, com um pensamento SUPER-UP. Iria superar meu medo do Harry. Foi quando eu encontrei o mesmo morrendo de Raiva da Mione e o Ronald juntos. Revirei os olhos e fui ajudar ele. Fui leva-lo para a única pessoa que te entende. Ela entende todo mundo. A Sua irmã. Hellen. Seus cabelos ruivos cada dia mais bonitos, seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados brilhantes e sonhadores. E _aquele_ sorriso maroto.

Deixa eu te dizer o porquê que eu tenho medo dessa criatura. Ele já correu atrás de mim uma vez, UMA VEZ! Mais eu tento esquecer isso a cada dia. Mais isso acabou saindo do controle e acabou virando uma Paixão Platônica. Mais ele é meu amigo, ora bolas!

O caso é que vamos Ter um baile de inverno e eu vou Ter que ir com ele. Maravilhoso, não?

* * *

Ir ao baile de inverno com Lilian Paralarli não seria uma boa idéia, mais agora eu sei que foi uma ÓTIMA idéia. Relembrar do passado nunca é legal. Mais com ela, TUDO é legal.

Não, eu não estou novamente apaixonado pela Lilian, estou apenas dizendo que esta época foi...digamos...MUITO legal. Ok, admito, posso estar gostando da Hermione, mais é MUITO difícil esquecer essa garota.

Ela foi só uma paixonite que aconteceu a 5 meses atrás. Simplesmente. Nada mais. Mais deixa eu te

dizer, foi uma paixonite muuuuuito boa e lucrativa.(se é que me entendem)

* * *

Eu não estou pronto pra ir no baile Dos Marotos com minha melhor amiga. Realmente. Alguém precisa me ajudar!

N/A: Bom, não tá as mil maravilhas, mais tá legalzinho, neh ? Eu não demorei muito para escrever, demorei foi para colocar no site!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse mundo paralelo. Pois filho de peixe, peixinho é. XD

Ou quase!


	2. Mt Antes do Baile

Cap2- Muito Antes do Baile 

Não é bem um baile de Inverno. É só o nome, pra chamar mais atenção. É de primavera, e acontece agora, fevereiro.

O que me lembra de dar aos parabéns á Lilian pelos seus 16 falsos anos completos.

* * *

Fevereiro. É hora da escola inteira lembrar do meu aniversário. Meu e da Minha prima Gaby. É, nascemos no mesmo dia. 1º de Fevereiro.

Hora da escola também lembrar do Baile dos Marotos.

* * *

Que vai cair bem no dia dos namorados.

* * *

Que vai cair bem no meu dia predileto: O aniversário da Lily, e também dia dos namorados.

* * *

O que faz o clima ficar mais romântico.

* * *

O que faz o clima ficar mais CHATO.

* * *

E isso é ruim.

* * *

MUITO ruim.

* * *

Musica Tema 

_**Wake Me Now!**_

_**Life...pum,pum,pum,pum!**_

**_Son of Fish, Fish he's!_**

**_Tam,tam,tam!_**

**_Where the loves, now?_**

_**All Gonna Life...**_

_**Will are Brothers in the End...**_

_**NOW!**_

_Me acorde agora!_

_Vida...Pum,pum,pum,pum!_

_Filho de peixe, peixe ele é!_

_Tam,tam,tam!_

_Onde está o amor, agora?_

_Todos pescisam viver..._

_Vamos ser irmãos no fim.._

_AGORA!_

Deixa eu te explicar 3 itens super importantes nesse mês:

* * *

Hem,hem...4 Maneiras de se livrar de Lilian Evans no dia do seu aniversário.

* * *

Número um, Dia 22 é o dia do maldito baile.

* * *

Convide uma amiga dela pra ser sua "namorada falsa". Para o Próximo passo, é mais recomendável chamar a Emylle.

* * *

Número dois, Dia 22 é o dia do aniversário de "troca de posições" entre mim e Hellen. Por que a maldita tem que ser apanhadora e eu, artilheiro?

* * *

Diga a ela o quanto o cabelo da garota reluz quando vem correndo até você ,sorridente, enquanto ela, continua com os cabelos chatos e cheios de sempre.

* * *

E Finalmente, Número 3, Dia 22 é Aniversário da Lilian.

ºoºoº

É, eu mereço.

Ser a melhor amiga desse esperto.

Quem mandou?

Agora a Lara vai ficar me zuando, oras!

Que saco...¬¬

O melhor é que o baile vai ser no dia do meu aniversário!we!

Como todo ano!

Bolinho pra mim!

Brincadeira..

Acho que sou vou ganhar um beijo...que nem ano passado...

Flash-Back 

"_E com QUEM SERÁ?COM QUEM SERÁÁ?QUE A LILICA VAI C_ASAR?"- _Gritava Lara_

"_Vai DEPENDER!VAI DEPENDER!"_

"_se o Harry vai querer!"- Terminou Kevin se jogando em cima da mesa. Lilian ficara totalmente vermelha e deu um pedala nele_

"_ELE NÃO ACEITOU..NÃO ACEITOU..PREFIRIU FICAR COM A MIONEEE!"- Rony Levou foi 3 pedalas, um de Lilian, outro de Hermione e outro de Harry._

Fim-Do-Flash-Back 

Não gosto nem de continuar.

Bom, o caso é que ganhei um beijo..NÃO POSSO?

Eu odiei..mais foi o único presente que eu ganhei.

* * *

Mais uma vez, Jossa.

Faltam 6 dias para meu aniversário.

10 para o Baile.

Ótimo...

O que será que vouganhar? Musiquinha personalizada já me deram...

Flash-Back 

"_E COM QUEM SERÁ? COM QUEM SERÁ...QUE A EMY VAI CASAR?"- Gritava Liza_

"_VAI DEPENDER!VAI DEPENDER!"_

"_Se o Tiago vai querer!"- Remo Pulou em cima de mesa, eu pulei em cima dele e meti uns cascudos que o próprio nunca vai esquecer._

"_ELE NÃO ACEITOU!ELE NÃOACEITOU..PREFIRIU FICAR COM A EVANS!"- Pobre Almofadinhas, quase parou na china com tantos chutes na bunda._

Fim Do Flash-Back 

Ah, é...LINDA época...

**N/A:**Desculpem pelo cap minúsculo,mais eu já terminei o "Antes do Baile" e já estou na metade do "No Baile..." E bom...Vou postar seguido o cap3...certo? Agora mesmo...


	3. Antes do Baile

Cap3- Antes do Baile 

"Feliz aniversário, EMYLLE!"- Nossa, que bela manhã mesmo, Lily.

"Nossa...UAAHHH! Não precisava acordar TÃO cedo... Esse seu namoro com o Sirius tá te deixando com problemas..."- Ela só me respondeu com um sorriso, apontando para a beirada da minha cama e com a palavra presentes. Quase pulei em cima dos embrulhos.

"Caramba... O Remo gosta mesmo de você...deu até o livro de Romeu e Julieta, Edição especial autografada, limitada!"- Comentou Lily analisando o livro

"Ele é meu namorado...queria o que?"

* * *

"Feliz Aniversário, LILIAN!"- Nossa, Hermione...manera nos gritos...¬¬

"Nossa...UAHHH! Não precisava acordar TÃO cedo... Esse seu namoro com o Rony tá te deixando maluca...se você já não é."

"Duhhh! PRESENTES!"- E eu nem esperei ela terminar a frase! Pulei nos embrulhos e vi o que era a nova Firebolt 2006-"Caramba...o Kevin gosta mesmo de você...ein?"

"Ele é meu primo e melhor amigo...esperava o que?"

* * *

"Quando vai começar a ler isso aí?"- Disse Lily Apontando pro meu livro assim que saímos do banho

"Se a Srta. Evans quer ler antes...pode ler...Mais dizem que dá azar usar os presentes dos aniversariantes antes dos próprios."

"Eu não acredito em azar"

"Eu disse azar amoroso..."

"Emylle, feche a boca antes que eu te fassa engolir o seu livro."

* * *

"Thcau, Mione..Vou dar uma 'avuadinha' por aí..."

"Vai na paz!"

"Não sem antes..."- Olhei para Lara que estava jogada na cama. Com os braços pra baixo, e as pernas pra cima.-"LARA!FOGO!"- Ela pulou da cama com um extintor de incêndio.

"CADÊ?"

"Esquece...vou Jogar e já volto...umas 2 ou 3 horas...ok?"

* * *

Nota Mental: Mandar beijinhos para o Tiago que gentilmente me deu uma das suas melhores fotos da Lily.

* * *

Nota Mental: Agradecer REALMENTE ao Harry pelo cartão e o pedido de desculpas por ontem.

ºoºoº

Fim de Parte contada pelas "melhores amigas"

Agora a Parte da "que atrapalha"

ºoºoº

Não vou te dizer que era um sonho...hm...BOM...

Mais era um sonho...era Domingo...e uma falsa sexastianista tem que dormir, certo?

Pra que fingir Fogo se eu podia dormir mais 3 horas?

Pelo menos vou conversar com a Mione...Certo?

Hm...Meu lindo sonho com meu gordinho favorito...

Tá...ele é feio, idiota, fedido,puxa-saco,

Mais eu gosto dele...não posso?

Isso não faz mal pra gente..faz?

ÓTIMO. Vou matar a Lilian e a Emylle assim que eu acordar.

ºoºoº

Voltando para os personagens pricipais

ºoºoº

Desculpas foi a primeira coisa que quis dizer a Lilian esta manhã. Por ontem. Culpa da Lara.

E um pouco da Hermione.

Eu estava andando pelo corredor calmamente quando topei com alguém. Não, não era simplesmente "alguém" era a apanhadora reserva da Grifinória, com a vassoura mais sonhada por essa escola, indo em direção aos jardins.

"Er...Oi, Lilian"

"Bom dia, Harry"- Disse Ela corada continuando seu caminho. Ela tem alguma coisa que me faz lembrar dos momentos felizes...essas coisas. Talvez seja por ela ser a Reencarnação do meu pai ou algo assim. Mais tem algo a mais...Eu sei que tem.

* * *

Ops...MEU ANIVERSÁRIO...Mereço presentes,neh?

Eu acho que meu melhor presente foi... A Lily esta manhã.

A cada dia, ela fica mais linda, não é?

Pena que agora ela é do Almofadinhas.

CLARO! Ele pegou minha garota, sumiu com a minha dignidade,

Mais ainda sim é meu melhor amigo.

Mais aquele cachorro vai aprender nesse baile...xD

* * *

Baile?

Vem me falar de Baile SÓ agora? Tô ferrado...

Meu, a Lilian nunca se arruma, mais sempre acaba sendo a Segunda mais bonita do Baile.

Sim, Segunda. Por que a primeira sempre é a Mione...xD

Claro...estou parecendo um puxa-saco de plantão...mais...mano...temos que concordar que a Granger é linda...certo?

ºoºoº

Agora...Pela primeira vez...Almofadinhas e Rony vão Ter a sua vez!

ºoºoº

O Baile de Inverno.

Nenhuma outra ocasião do ano me deixa mais feliz!

Soube que vai tocar Funk!

Eu e a Hermione vamos nos divertir muito!

Ih...Hermione.

Eu _sempre_ soube que ela tinha uma quedinha...bem leve...Mais uma quedinha pelo Harry.

E me diga, como você imagina minha cara quando ela vem e pede pra ela ser minha namorada por que brigou com ele?

Meu Merlin do céu! Eu caí da cadeira!

Ou no caso, da cama.

* * *

Ai...

A Evans é TÃO linda..

Pena que ela gosta do Pontas.

CLARO! Achou que ela ia sair comigo por que?

Tá doido?

Tá...Minha cara não foi das melhores quando ela foi até o dormitório Masculino e me pegou cortando as unhas do pé, em cima da cama, e ela perguntou se eu não queria fazer um ciúmes na Gabriella e deixar o Pontas Vermelinho.

Opa...posso Ter me assustado..Mais cara...topei na hora.

Adoro encher o Pontas!

ºoºoº

Lilian e Emylle

ºoºoº

Estava dando "pequenas" voltas em volta do castelo. Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo...

Foi então que passei por um telhado de Hogwarts e me deu um Flash-Back, daqueles que a Serena tem no Alma Gêmea. Só que eu tenho assim do nada,sabe?

Olhei pra lá atentamente e resolvi descer.

Foi quando entendi tudo. Estava rabiscado num pedaço do telhado:"T+L 4 Evans"

Achei a coisa mais fofa eme lembrei da cena.

Já contei que eu sou a Reencarnação do Tiago?

Acho que não.

Aquele cara era dez,mano.

Cada coisa que eu lembro as vezes, sabe?—''

_Pouco _revelador, sabe?

* * *

Pequei o Livro, sentei nos jardins e Fiquei lendo ele uma 4 vezes.

Sabe, eu leio rápido.

Melhor eu me arrumar.

O Baile começa em exatamente...

15minutos...nossa...Como o tempo passa rápido!

* * *

N/A: XD já começamos a fic com Baile.

E com novidades!

Ih...o que acharam do ponto de vista do Almofadinhas e do Rony?

E a Lilian, a cada momento se mostrando superior,neh?

Calma, gente! A Lilian Paralarli –''

Ah... essa parte do telhado, eu criei pra outra fic, a muito tempo.

Podem deixar, a Lilian Vai levar o Harry aí depois do Baile x3

Isso vai render uma musiquinha linda...tocando na cena...

"Behind The Hazel Eyes"

Bom...Só pra comentar...

Os olhos Originais da "Lilica" são iguais ao do Tiago...tipo..."Hazel", certooo?

Bom, quem disse isso foi a Pontas, e eu não posso dizer NADA dela...

Bom..até os Bailes!xD


	4. Baile

**Cap3- No Baile(Finalmente nos Finalmentes)**

Bom...Meu vestido tá uma caca.

Nunca vi mais vermelho.

Com bordas douradas.

Claro, que a "saia" do meu vestido pode ser rancada, e por baixo eu estou com uma calsa colada, da mesma cor que o vestido.

Eu Vou dançar Funk, você quer o que?

Hoje estou com tudo Horiginal.

Amo meu olho...Amo meu cabelo...

Meus olhos castanhos esverdeados, meu cabelo castanho com pontas rosas...aquela coisa linda de sempre.

* * *

Coloquei meu vestido amarelo e roxo, assim pareço uma lufina.

Pintei meu cabelo de azul, pra ninguém me ver com meu melhor amigo.

A única que tem que ver...É A LILY.

Bem feito...jogou _aquele _material fora...bem feito pra ela, ué!

Falei isso duas vezes,neh?

Estou meio desligada esses dias!

ºoºoº

Tiago e Harry

ºoºoº

Ela estava mais do que adiantada.

Vi ela correndo pelo castelo á procura do salão cormunal faz 10 minutos.

E faz 5 minutos que ela desceu pronta para o salão cormunal.

Não sei como ela faz isso.

A maioria das garotas estão desde as sete da manhã se arrumando e ainda não saíram do dormitório.

Incrível.

A Lilian é Incrível.

* * *

Se Emylle quisesse se esconder, avisasse.

Mais pra que parecer uma bruxa?

Esquece esse comentário SUPER trouxa.

Ei, de onde ela tirou essa palavra?

"Aviaveca"

Dói meu ouvidos ouvir isso.

Ela só fala difícil...

Como a Lily...ai, meu padim Cícero!

Por que só penso na Evans?

Epa! Chegamos no maldito baile! Hora de mexer as canelas!

_**Pedala robinho!(toma)**_

_**Pedala robinho(toma)**_

_**O Coringa e o San Danado**_

_**Vem mandando um recado**_

_**Agora quem tá no baile vai zoa quem tá do lado**_

_**Não vale fica nervoso essa é pro baile todinho**_

_**Ou tu toma um samba tevez**_

_**Ou um pedala robinho**_

ºoºoº

Agora quem conta é o narrador, por que se não vai ficar uma mistureba feia!

ºoºoº

Sirius e Tiago pulavam abraçados,gritando feito dois bêbados.

Em quanto isso, no OUTRO baile,

Lilian e Lara Pulavam corda dando "pedalas robinho" em todo mundo que passava.

_**E você que tá de preto**_

_**Vai saindo de fininho**_

_**Agora geral no baile vai mandar pedala robinho!**_

_**Pedala robinho, vai mandar**_

_**Pedala robinho(toma)**_

_**Pedala robinho!pedala robinho!**_

_**(toma)pedala robinho, vai mandar, pedala robinho(toma)**_

_**Pedala robinho!**_

Sirius pára nesse mesmo instante e olha pra sua camisa e a do seu "amigo". Duas camisas pretas dos "Abóboras Assassinas" aqueles...que cantam..."Minha CleansCweep Amarela...tá de farpas abertas..." sabe?

"SOCORRO!"- Os dois saem correndo e acabam batendo de cara na parede.

Lilian olha para o vestido preto de Hellen e pula no pescoço desta, que começa a gritar Socorro!

_**Se tu é gordinho ou gordinha**_

**_Baixa o pé sai de fininho que agora geral no baile vai mandar, pedala robinho!(toma)_**

**_Pedala robinho,pedala robinho pedala robinho,pedala robinho(toma)pedala robinho, pedala robinho pedala robinho pedala robinho!_**

Lara e Lilian se olham e gritam alto. As duas acabam parando de baixo de uma mesa qualquer

Em quanto isso, Liza e Pedro, se entreolham com os olhos arregalados, saindo correndo os dois de uma só vez, vão parar de baixo da mesa de Ponche.

_**E você que tá de branco**_

_**Com atividade não se esquece**_

_**Não se mete, não se mete vai tomar um samba tevez**_

_**Vai,vai samba tevez vai,vai samba tevez vai,vai samba tevez! samba tevez!**_

_**Vai,vai samba tevez vai,vai samba tevez vai,vai samba tevez! samba tevez!**_

Lily dançava normalmente, com um lindo vestido branco. Tiago vem sorrateiramente e dá um Samba Tevez tão forte que ela pára com a cara dentro do Ponche(N/A: Tirei do Normal D+)

_**Se tu pensa que eu esqueci das magrinha e dos magrinho**_

_**Vai toma, vai toma, vai toma um pedala robinho!**_

_**Vai toma, vai toma, pedala robinho, vai toma, vai toma, um pedala robinho!**_

Todo mundo fica se entreolhando sem nada pra fazer.

_**As mulheres descem e sobem depois quebram de ladinho**_

_**Não se esquecem quando sabem tomam um pedala robinho!**_

_**Pedala robinho vai manda pedala robinho vai,vai**_

_**Pedala robiniho pedala robinho!pedala robinho**_

_**Pedala robinho vai manda pedala robinho vai vai pedala robinho!**_

Não se consegue se ver nada, só várias meninas voando pelo salão.

_**Agora é a vez do homens vem que vem num sobe e desce e a luz desaparece vai toma um samba tevez!(toma)**_

_**Vai,vai samba tevez, vai,vai samba tevez**_

_**Samba tevez vai samba tevez!**_

_**Samba tevez vai,vai samba tevez**_

_**Samba tevez vai samba tevez!**_

Dessa vez, os Homens não saíram intáctos.

Vários estavam presos na parede, no lustre entreoutros.

ºoºoº

Agora vão ser duas partes GRANDES.

Prestem atenção no que eu vou dizer.

O Baile ficou muito confuso com o que eu inventei.

Então fica assim:

A 1ª Parte é dos Marotos, e a Segunda, obviamente NÃO É. XD

ºoºoº

Quando a música acabou, Remus e Sirius vieram até mim, Remus com um bloquinho e o Sirius cantarolando alguma musica.

"Hey, Pontas...Qual o nome do seu bairro mesmo?"- Perguntou Remus

"Rio de Março..por que?"- Respodi

"Por nada...e o nome da cidade?"

"Brasil..POR QUE?"

"Por que estamos montando uma musica pra você cantar pra Evans"- Disse Almofadinhas

"Mais..."

"Cara...a Evans tá comigo agora...aqui a umas duas semanas, tá na sarjeta!"- Que cachorroo!Mais gostei da ideia da música!

"Aqui...tá pronta..Bom...não ficou muito boa...Mais você vai conseguir cantar!"

**_Glamurosa, rainha da Grifinória(Funk)_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de EsmeraldIa(Diamante)**_

_**Nos envolve, nos fascina, agita o salão**_

_**Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão **_

**_Glamurosa, rainha da Grifinória(Funk)_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de EsmeraldIa(Diamante)**_

_**Nos envolve, nos fascina, agita o salão**_

_**Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão**_

_**Se quiser falar de amor**_

_**Fale com o Tiaguito(Marcinho)**_

_**Vou te lambusar**_

_**Te encher de carinho**_

_**Em matéria de amor**_

_**Todos me conhecem bem**_

_**Vou fazer tu vibrar no meu estilo vai e vem**_

_**Minha catita doida **_

_**Vou te dar beijo na boca**_

_**Beijar teu corpo inteiro**_

_**Te deixar muito louca**_

_**Vem, vem dançar, empine o seu popozão**_

_**Remexe gostoso e vai descendo até o chão**_

**_Glamurosa, rainha da Grifinória(Funk)_**

**_Poderosa, olhar de EsmeraldIa(Diamante)_**

_**Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão _**

**_Glamurosa, rainha da Grifinória(Funk)_**

**_Poderosa, olhar de EsmeraldIa(Diamante)_**

_**Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão_**

**_Nem Pretinha, Nem moreninha, ruiva e Não loirinha_**

_**Me deixa doidinho quando dança a tremidinha**_

**_O funk do meu Rio se espalhou pelo Brasil_**

_**Até quem não gostava quando ouviu não resistiu**_

_**Mulheres saradas, lindas deslumbrantes**_

_**Corpo de sereia, olhar bem excitante**_

_**Se tu não curte o funk pode crê ta de bobeira**_

Bote uma beca esperta e se junte nossa Fogueira! 

**_Glamurosa, rainha da Grifinória(Funk)_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de EsmeraldIa(Diamante)**_

_**Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão**_

Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão 

**_Glamurosa, rainha da Grifinória(Funk)_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de EsmeraldIa(Diamante)**_

_**Nos envolve, nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão _**

**_Glamurosa, rainha da Grifinória(Funk)_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de EsmeraldIa(Diamante)**_

_**Nos envolve, nos fascina, agita o salão**_

_**Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão**_

**_Glamurosa, rainha da Grifinória(Funk)_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de EsmeraldIa(Diamante)**_

_**Nos envolve, nos fascina, agita o salão**_

_**Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão**_

Ei, essa musica é legal!

O Aluado sabe rimar bem!

Acho que essa foi uma direta Bonita.

Será que a Ruiva sacou?

Tomara que sim. Só não entendi por que um manesinho numa mesa estava anotando o que eu disse..o.0

* * *

Eu estava lá, sentado,sem o que fazer. Olhando três musas dançarem não tão longe de mim.

Hermione, Lilian e...Gina.

A Música que estava tocando era muito bonita. Se chamava Wake Me Up When September Ends e achei a letra dela a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Foi quando essa música melosa saiu e deu lugar para um Funk Meloso. Nunca tinha ouvido falar.

**_Glamurosa, rainha do funk_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de diamante**_

_**Nos envolve, nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão _**

**_Glamurosa, rainha do funk_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de diamante**_

_**Nos envolve, nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão _**

_**Se quiser falar de amor**_

_**Fale com o Marcinho**_

_**Vou te lambusar**_

_**Te encher de carinho**_

_**Em matéria de amor**_

_**Todos me conhecem bem**_

_**Vou fazer tu vibrar no meu estilo vai e vem**_

_**Minha catita doida **_

_**Vou te dar beijo na boca**_

_**Beijar teu corpo inteiro**_

_**Te deixar muito louca**_

_**Vem, vem dançar, empine o seu popozão**_

_**Remexe gostoso e vai descendo até o chão**_

_**Glamurosa, rainha do funk**_

_**Poderosa, olhar de diamante**_

_**Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão _**

_**Glamurosa, rainha do funk**_

_**Poderosa, olhar de diamante**_

_**Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão_**

_**Pretinha, moreninha, ruiva e loirinha**_

_**Me deixa doidinho quando dança a tremidinha**_

_**O funk do meu rio se espalhou pelo Brasil**_

_**Até quem não gostava quando ouviu não resistiu**_

**_Mulheres saradas, lindas deslumbrantes_**

_**Corpo de sereia, olhar bem excitante**_

_**Se tu não curte o funk pode crê ta de bobeira**_

_**Bote uma beca esperta e se junte a massa funkeira**_

**_Glamurosa, rainha do funk_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de diamante**_

_**Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão _**

**_Glamurosa, rainha do funk_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de diamante**_

_**Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão_**

**_Glamurosa, rainha do funk_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de diamante**_

_**Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão_**

**_Glamurosa, rainha do funk_**

_**Poderosa, olhar de diamante**_

_**Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão**_

**_Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão_**

Eu acho essas três garotas muito bonitas. Elas tem coisas que deixam meu pai se sentir orgulhoso deu gostar de alguém parecido com a minha mãe. Ué...Não entendeu?Quer que eu explique com detalhes?

Vamos começar com a Gina, por que eu não estou com a menor vontade de falar das outras primeiro.

Bom...ela é Ruiva e...Brava. Acho que é isso...

Já a Lilian..bom...O Nome...e a Loucura.

Agora a Hermione. A Inteligência e a...como é o nome mesmo? Incistência? Acho que é isso.

Nha...essa música era muito legal...por que tinha que acabar agora?

"Harry...Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa"- Disse Lilian Vindo até mim e deixando Hermione e Gina dançando sozinhas.

"Ahn..Tudo bem..."- Ela sorriu e tirou a parte de baixo do seu vestido. Ficou com uma calsa por baixo e me levou até o Jardin.

"_Accio Firebolt 2006"_ – Estranhei o Fato dela me trazer primeiro pro Jardim e depois chamar sua vassoura.-"venha"- Ela apontou para o segundo assento da "pequena" Firebolt 2006- "Não tenha medo...Juro que vou devagar"- Ela sorriu Marotamente e eu subi.

_**Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**_

_**Now I can´t breathe, no I can´t sleep**_

I'm barely hanging on 

_Parece que foi ontem, você era uma parte de mim_

_Eu costumava me orgulhar, eu era tão forte_

_Os seus braços firmes em volta de mim, tudo era tão perfeito_

_Inquebrável, como se nada pudesse dar errado_

_Agora eu não consigo respirar, não consigo dormir_

Eu mal suporto 

Bom...Como eu e Lilian Viramos amigos é uma História Engraçada.

Eu pedia pra ela sair comigo.Mais isso faz 1 ano.

Ela recuzava, achando que era algo sério.

Com o tempo, a cabeça dura percebeu que era só zuação e resolveu aceitar.

Daí eu levei ela até a Hogsmeade e tudo...como amigos.

Tomamos cerveja amanteigada,

Chingamos o Malfoy entre outras coisas.

Foi quando Rony apareceu,

E de longe,

Fez nós dois nos beijarmos.

Com o tempo a gente esqueceu e simplesmente...

Viramos amigos.

Acho que não.

Acho que ela ainda não esqueceu.

Dá pra perceber no brilho de seu olhar.

Mais eu sei que se ela sente algo por mim,

A amizade é mais forte.

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won´t get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_Aqui estou, novamente, Estou em pedaços_

_Não posso negar, nem fingir, eu pensei que você fosse a pessoa pra mim_

_Quebrado por dentro, mas você não verá as lágrimas que eu choro_

_por detrás destes olhos castanhos_

"Chegamos"- Disse ela quando chegamos numa parte do telhado de Hogwarts

"Onde estamos?"- Eu perguntei, sentando num dos cantos do telhado, apreciando a lua crescente, quase cheia.

"No Lugar mais Histórico de todos"- Disse ela, sorrindo, enquanto sentava de perna aberta ao meu lado

"Não entendi"

"Hehe,não é pra entender mesmo" – Assim virei pra ela com cara de confusão, enquanto ela ainda sorria Debilmente

"Dá pra explicar?"

"XIU!"

"O que?"

"Eu quero ouvir a música!"

_**I told you everything, opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright, for once in my life**_

_**Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be**_

_**So together, but so broken up inside**_

_**Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you wont get to see the tears I've cried**_

Behind these hazel eyes 

_Eu te contei tudo, me abri para você_

_Você me fez sentir bem, como nunca me senti em minha vida_

_agora tudo que me resta é o que eu finjo ser:_

_Uma pessoa equilibrada, mas machucada por dentro_

_porque eu não consigo respirar, e eu não consigo dormir_

_Eu mal suporto_

_Aqui estou, novamente, Estou em pedaços_

_Não posso negar, nem fingir, eu pensei que você fosse a pessoa pra mim_

_Quebrado por dentro, mas você não verá as lágrimas que eu choro_

_por detrás destes olhos castanhos_

_**Swallow me, then spit me out**_

_**For hating you, I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you, it kills me now**_

_**No, I don't cry on the outside anymore**_

_**Anymore**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you wont get to see the tears I cry**_

Behind these hazel eyes 

_Bem feito para mim, eu me culpo por te odiar_

_ver você me mata agora_

_não, eu não choro mais por fora, não mais_

_Aqui estou, novamente, Estou em pedaços_

_Não posso negar, nem fingir, eu pensei que você fosse a pessoa pra mim_

_Quebrado por dentro, mas você não verá as lágrimas que eu choro_

_por detrás destes olhos castanhos_

"Por detrás desses olhos castanhos..."- Ela dizia, olhando o céu e passando uma das mãos no cabelo

"O que foi?"

"Nada...só mais um Flash-Back"

"Eu sei que não foi só isso"- quando eu disse isso, ela começou a chorar

"Por que comigo?"

"Lilian...se acalma...se você explicar...Talvez eu possa ajudar"

"Ninguém pode ajudar...o que foi feito, já está feito."

"Lilian Paralarli.,"

"Olha alí,ó"- Disse ela, sorrindo, secando as lágrimas. Mais uma vez, quem estava chorando não era ela. Era meu pai. Ela apontou para um lugar próximo.

Me levantei e fui olhar. Não entendi.

"Você nunca entende, né?"

"Nunca"

"Que bom pra você"- Disse Ela, Enquanto pegava uma pedra, e desenhava um coração com as Iniciais HH For Evar, embaixo deumas outras, em que tinha:TL For Evar. Realmente, eu nunca entendo.

**N/A: **Oi , minhas coisas lindas!

Eu achei esse final TÃO CLICHÊ E LINDOOO!

Apropósito...

Dá pra perceber que a Lilian gosta do Harry, né?

Mais mesmo assim, é um amor fraternal o que ela tem.

Dá pra perceber.

Esse final ia ser um pouco diferente..sabe...

Ia Ter um beijinho...

Conhece?

Tomara que vocês tenham gostado desse cap,que foi feito com todo o amor e carinho que eu nutro na minha mente pelos leitores.

E claro...Hoje teve mais coisas da parte do futuro do que do passado...

Pois é, fazer o que...se eu tava com ideias lindas para essa cena?

Bom..o cAp que vem vai ser só no passado, certo?

Pra ver se arruma tudo!

E quero agradecer a Anonimuss, sempre presente em TODAS as minhas fics!

Eu te amo, menina/beijinho/

E as outras pessoas que comentaram...desculpa não responder...é que eu tou sem tempo

E vou ficar 4 horas colocando as barrinhas no site...

Alguém sabe como coloca-las sem precisar editar o document?

Bom...tê mais...Kissis,

Almofadinhas(aderindo a campanha Faça Um Autor Feliz)


	5. Lua Crescente

"JURO SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM!" Cap5-Lua Crescente 

**Tiago: **Assim que terminei de cantar aquela música pra Evans e Ver o carinha com o Bloquinho, voltei para dançar.

Emylle Me assustou lá, pedindo pra segui-la até o Jardim.

"Cadê sua nimbus?"- Ela perguntou quando chegamos no Jardim e ela ficava olhando para os lados.

"_Accio Nimbus..._Aqui, por que?"

"Vamos para um certo lugar agora."

"E.."

"No telhado."

Chegamos numa parte do Telhado e ela me apontou para um canto em especial.

"O que tem aí?"

"Ainda...Nada."- Ela disse gravando com alguma coisa um coração e umas letrinhas

"Dá pra explicar?"

"Senta que eu explico."- E Nós dois sentamos .-"Esse é um pedaço de Telhado mágico. Magico no sentido de Amor. É só colocar as iniciais de quem você quer juntar, e 4 EVAR. Dentro de um coração. O amor dessas pessoas só vai ficar grande o suficiente quando os nomes se apagarem. A cada chuva que caí, Se apaga um tantinho. Alguns demoram dias, outros semanas, alguns demoram meses. Mais a maioria demora anos."

"Você quer dizer que você está tentando prender a mim e a Evans nessa conspiração, para que eu reze pra cair chuva todo dia?"

"Tecnicamente."- Disse Emylle balançando os ombros e sorrindo.

"Você é do mal!"- Eu disse sorrindo e jogando ela um pouco pro lado.

"Brigada"- Disse Ela Rindo ainda mais.

ºoºoº

"PONTAS! VOCÊ PERDEU!"- Gritou Almofadinhas, correndo até mim

"Perdi o que, almofadinhas?"- Perguntei

"A LIZA E O REMO NO MAIOR AMASSOO!"- Ele falou sem parar para respirar

"O QUE!"-Gritou Emylle

"Isso mesmo! E Parece que a Evans vai beijar o RABICHO!"- Gritou Sirius assustado mais uma Vez

"MAIS NÃO VAI MESMO!"- Eu disse empurrando ele pra longe e indo em direção á Lily

ºoºoº

"LILIAN MARIE EVANS, PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO O QUE?"- Gritei ao chegar na mesa dela, em que a coitada só estava _lendo um livro._

"Lendo, Potter, mais isso não te diz respeito."- Ela Disse, marcando a página e colocando o livro na mesa

"Tem sim quando se trata de 'troca de saliva' entre você e o Pedro!"- Eu disse colocando as mãos na cintura, com pose de mulher, batendo o pé no chão.

"EU O QUE?"- Ela se assustou, mais em um momento estava vermelha de raiva e gritou- "BLACK!"- Tenho muita pena do Sirius.

**Lily(Evans):**

Lá estava eu, quietinha no meu canto. Mais daí dizem que o Potter vai cantar. Do jeito que eu conheço a criatura, jurava que era pra mim e fiquei pra escutar.

A Letra da música era linda mas...não sei o que dizer...não estou pronta para revelar meus sentimentos pra ele. Ou será que estou?

Bom, fiquei esperando mais um tempo, para pensar na vida e terminar de ler o Livro que a Emy me emprestou.

Foi quando Sirius veio até mim, rindo da cara de Remus.

"HAUSHAUHSUAHSHAUHSUA! Eu não acredito que te peguei nessa, Aluado!"- Ele apontava para a cara vermelha de Remus

"E eu não acredito que eu caí!"- Ele disse bravo, sentado-se junto com Sirius na mesa.

"O que foi?"- Perguntei, baixando o livro. Sirius Riu um pouco mais e respondeu:

"Eu disse pra ele que a Andershe(N/A: se vcs não sabem, é a Emylle) e o Pontas estavam indo para um armário de vassouras e o anta aqui acreditou"- Sirius estava roxo de tanto rir, e Remus tinha cara de quem ia chorar. Eu me assustei, quando vi atrás deles, Potter e Emy saíres juntos do salão Com caras estranhas.

"Sabe...começo a duvidar que é verdade"- Eu comecei a fingir que não estava preocupada, mais não consegui.

"Não é...eu ouvi a conversa...estão apenas conversando sobre..."- Sirius olhou para o teto, parecendo pensar- "Sobre certas pessoas"- Ele sorriu docemente, me fazendo rir.

**Liza:**

Lá estava eu, abaixo de uma árvore no jardim, á beira do lago, olhando o reflexo da lua no lago.

Pensando na vida, Na lua, no Mundo, No Voldemort, No Tio Voldye(Mesmas pessoas) entre outras coisas...

Foi quando alguém sentou do meu lado, afim de ver o reflexo da lua.

"Boa noite, Shadon"- Falou a Criatura, me virei e vi que era Pedro, o garoto por quem eu nutro uma paixão platônica.

Pois é, ele é gordo, ele é feio, ele é chato...Mais eu amo ele! E não tenho a menor idéia como se cura isso.

**Lily(Evans):**

Voltei a ler o livro um tempo depois. Foi quando Potter me veio com pose de gostosão, achando que pode tudo e gritando comigo. Repliquei num tom mais calmo e gentil, mas mesmo assim o Trasgo ambulante continuou a ser grosseiro.

Foi quando percebi a brincadeira, e saí correndo atrás do Sirius...Ai, se ele me paga.

Encontrei ele sentado num banco rosa, lindo, cheio de Lírios brotando dos lados, com uma visão incrível da Lua Crescente Quase-Cheia.

Me sentei ao seu lado, esperando alguma reação. Ele só me olha e me lança um lindo sorriso.

"Ai, Morfada, Por que Tu fizestes isso comigo?"- Perguntei num tom risonho e irônico

"Por nada, querida Lils... Por nada. "- Ele olhou pros próprios sapatos.

"Você ainda gosta da Gabriella, não é?"- Perguntei, percebi que ele corou um pouco.

"Pois é."- Ele levantou a cabeça, sorriu e todo o vermelho de sua face sumiu- "Eu pensei que quando a gente começasse a sair, ela iria ficar com ciúme e iria vir tirar satisfação"- Ele fechou a cara

"Ai, Sirius...Não é tão rápido assim que funciona...leva um tempo para ela ficar com ciúme...Depois leva um pequeno tempo para ela perceber, depois leva um pouco (Bem mais) de tempo para ela admitir que gosta de você"- E eu sorri, tentando acalma-lo.

"Você tem razão, Lils... Você tem Razão."

**N/A:**Oi galera chiquinurtimaaa!- Almofadinhas balança as mãos

Pois é...e a partir de agora...Todos nós vamos responder as Reviews...e Vamos colocar as NA's também! - Gabriella

É...mais não vão ficando alegrinhos...por que os dois tempos não vão responder sempre todo mundo junto!- Hellen cruza os braços e faz beicinho

Pois é...se não...certas pessoas do passado vão ficar achando _coisas_- Harry revira os olhos

Entãaao...Vai ficar assim...Um Cap o Passado, Outro o Presente...- Almofadinhas

E pra vocês me diferenciarem com a Autora...Não só eu, como a Lilica...- Sirius

Vamos diferenciar os nomes - Lilica

E Como a alegre da "Pontas" Minha melhor amiga, resolveu comentar também, o Tiago vai ficar como "Tiago" e a Pontas como "Pontas" Mesmo- Almofadinhas

**Melina Black:**

Ai, Querida...Brigada por me chamar de _anjo _ Porque de Anjo eu não tenho nada- Sirius

Ai, Coisa...vai começar ¬¬- Gabriella

Sim! Nós malucos todos lemos sua fic, como você bem sabe - Hellen

E não...Você não está sendo chata...o Rony aqui sim, está sendo chato- Lily aponta para Rony que tentava lhe tirar um autógrafo

Vocês são petéticos!xD- Almofadinhas

Eu que o diga!xD- Pontas

Ei, vocês estão _diflamando _contra as nossas pessoas!- Tiago e Sirius

EI, por que o seu nome vem primeiro?0.0- Almofadinhas

Por que eu sou o chefe u.U'''- Pontas

Aff...¬¬- Hermione

É...mais eu que sou a escritora, coisa!- Almofadinhas

Que seja...¬¬- Pontas

**Anonimuss:**

NÃO, Anonimuss, eu NÃO estou com ele, Obrigada.¬¬- Lilica

Está começando a diflamar contra miim, mocinha!¬¬- Almofadinhas

HAUSHUASUAH! Harry e Almofadinhas!Harry e Almofadinhas!- Pontas

CALA A BOCA!- TODO mundo./Pontas leva um pedala de cada pessoa/

ºoºoº

Muito obrigada por todos que leram!

Kissis,

Almofadinhas(e TODA a Trupe)

"MALFEITO FEITO!"


End file.
